Drable KangTeuk : Oh, Ternyata
by geelovekorea
Summary: drabel gaje tentang Leeteuk. masih dalam rangka meramaikan Leeteuk fict yang semakin jarang di minggu-minggu ulang tahunnya. failure horror, failure mystery. KangTeuk. yaoi. DLDR. gaje. typo(s). abal.mind to review?


**Drable ****Series**** KangTeuk : Salah Kira**

.

Main Cast :

KangTeuk (Park Jungso aka Leeteuk Super Junior x Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin Super Junior)

Other member SM

Genre : drable, failure horor, failure komedi.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Hari sudah malam. Nampak sosok namja manis dengan dimple di pipinya yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan Myeondong, Seoul. Sepertinya dia salah satu karyawan yang bekerja disana. Terlihat dia tengah menundukkan setengah badannya ke arah seorang namja bertubuh kekar yang berada di dalam toko sebelum menutup pintu toko dan beranjak meninggalkan toko itu. Nampak gurat kelelahan di wajah 'angelic'nya. Meski demikian dia tetap selalu menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan setiap kali ada orang menyapanya. Orang yang ramah dan murah senyum.

.

.

.

Namja ini terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte, tempat yang biasa namja manis ini kunjungi saat hendak ke rumahnya. Menunggu dengan setia kedatangan bis yang selalu membawanya pulang. Namun ditunggu sampai 10 menit, bis yang ditunggu sedari tadi tak kunjung menampakkan keberadaannya. Melirik ke arah tangan kanannya, dimana alroji hadiah sang dongsaeng melingkar indah. Menghela nafas pelan.

"Pantas saja tak juga datang. Ternyata sudah jam setengah dua belas lebih lima belas menit. Bis terakhir sudah terlewat lima menit sebelum aku tiba di halte rupanya. Huft. Ottohke?" Gumam namja itu. Sepertinya dia sudah tertinggal bis terakhir. Dijadwal tertulis kalau bis terakhir tiba jam setengah dua belas dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aku pulangnya naik apa ya? Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata aku keluar toko sudah terlambat lima menit. Kalau aku tahu, tentu aku tidak akan menolak ajakan Siwon yang hendak mengantarkan aku pulang. Apa aku kembali ke toko lagi saja ya? Teuki pabo."

Namja manis bernama Park Jungso atau lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk atau Teuki itu terus bergumam sambil memukul pelan kepalanya saat menyadari kecerobohan dan kebodohannya. Seandainya tadi dia tidak larut dalam pembicaraan dengan rekan kerjanya. Seandainya dia tidak menolak ajakan sang pemilik toko yang hendak mengantarnya pulang. Dia menyesali semuanya sekarang. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya untuk kembali ke toko juga bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Dirogohnya tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Setelah menemukannya, langsung mencari nama yang sangat dihafalnya dan menekan tombol hijau kemudian ditempelkan ke salah satu pipinya. Menunggu, mendengarkan nada sambung yang terus bergaung di teleponnya. Mengulangi saat nada panggilnya berhenti karena tak kunjung di angkat diseberang sana. Berdecak kesal karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, teleponya masih belum bisa tersambung juga. Huft.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berselang dan wajahnya masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah menuntutnya untuk segera beristirahat. Namun sepertinya tuntutannya harus ditunda beberapa saat karena sampai sekarang masih bertahan di halte bis. Dan sepertinya usahanya sedari tadi untuk menghubungi seseorang belum juga membuahkan hasil. Karena terlalu sibuknya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Leeteuk-ssi?"

Merasa dipanggil namanya. Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. Tubuhnya terlonjak kecil. Terkejut saat menyadari ada sebuah mobil tepat di depannya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari dari tadi? Apa karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar suara mobil ini berhenti? Batin Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Ye?" Leeteuk merasa tidak mengenal namja tampan yang berada dalam mobil. Tapi dia heran kenapa namja itu bisa mengenal dan tahu namanya? Apa mereka saling kenal?

"Sedang apa Leeteuk-ssi malam-malam begini?"

"Sedang menunggu bis."

"Tengah malam? Setahuku, bis sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu."

"Aku ketinggalan bis terakhir."

"Lalu? Apa yang Leeteuk-ssi lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu taxi lewat. Aku berniat pulang dengan taxi saja tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun yang lewat."

"Tentu saja. Daerah ini sepi, terlebih diatas jam sebelas malam. Bagaimana kalau aku antar saja?" Tawar namja itu. Leeteuk menatap namja itu tak percaya. Berusaha mencari keyakinan kalau tawaran itu benar. Ingin sekali Leeteuk menjawab dengan tegas. Namun, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati kecilnya.

Leeteuk ragu karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja ini. Tapi namja ini seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Leeteuk sedikit tak yakin. Bahkan dia agak takut. Karena dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa namja tampan ini sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan beberapa saat akhirnya Leeteuk mau ikut dengan namja asing itu. Duduk di kursi sebelah tempat duduk pengemudi. Suasana hening terbangun di antara mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam percakapan lagi. Hanya di awal perjalanan hingga akhirnya Leeteuk bisa mengetahui nama namja yang tengah menolongnya ini.

Namanya Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin. Namja tampan ini bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian rapi. Hanya saja ada yang aneh dari penampilannya, menurut Leeteuk.

Tanpa sengaja Leeteuk memperhatikan Kangin dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kenapa di tengah malam seperti ini dia masih mengenakan pakaian serba hitam? Bahkan lengkap dengan jas dan dasi hitamnya? Jangan lupa dengan topi hitamnya. Gaya berpakaian yang cukup aneh untuk digunakan tengah malam. Apa dia tidak merasa gerah dengan semua pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya kini? Batin Leeteuk. Jangan lupakan dengan hawa mencekam yang sedari tadi Leeteuk rasakan sesaat setelah dia masuk kedalam mobil milik Kangin. Tak ada yang janggal dengan mobil ini tapi entah kenapa Leeteuk tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut dihatinya.

Terlebih, sepertinya Kangin memang sudah mengenal Leeteuk sangat lama. Terlihat saat Leeteuk hendak mengatakan dimana rumahnya, Kangin langsung memotong ucapannya dengan mengatakan kalau dia tau. Bahkan Kangin menyebutkan alamat lengkap rumahnya. Dia juga tahu dimana Leeteuk bekerja sekarang, juga mengenai Leeteuk yang sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aneh.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya sedikit takut. Karena Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok Kangin ini. Tapi kenapa Kangin mengenalnya bahkan sangat memahami siapa Leeteuk. Belum lagi, wajah Kangin yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi sejak awal mereka bertemu. Wajahnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Hal ini semakin membuat Leeteuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan semakin takut dengan namja kekar ini.

Namun lambat laun, ketakutannya lenyap begitu saja saat dia tanpa sengaja mulai tertidur lelap dikursinya. Leeteuk yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena kesibukannya di kantor hari ini memaksa tubuh rampingnya untuk memasuki dunia mimpi di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata, hilangnyanya rasa takut itu tak bisa bertahan lama. Karena sesaat kemudian, Leeteuk tersadar dari tidurnya meski masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Leeteuk terbangun merasakan ada yang aneh. Leeteuk merasa laju mobil yang tengah dinaikinya ini berjalan makin lama makin lambat. Karena merasa ada yang salah, Leeteuk pun akhirnya benar-benar terbangun dari lelapnya tadi. Membuka kedua manik matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ige mwoya?

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi? Kemana perginya namja tegap yang tadi duduk disebelahnya? Kenapa saat ini hanya dia seorang yang ada di dalam mobil ini? Kursi pengemudi yang tadi diduduki oleh Kangin kini telah kosong.

Dengan panik, Leeteuk langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha terus mencari keberadaan namja tampan tadi. Tak dipungkiri, Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sudah merasakan semua kejanggalan saat menaiki mobil ini merasa takut. Ditambah dengan suasana mencekam karena waktu benar-benar menunjukkan dini hari. Tak ada satupun kendaraan atau orang yang melintasi jalan itu selain Leeteuk yang masih termangu sendiri di dalam mobil yang masih berjalan pelan, sangat-sangat pelan. Saat itu juga Leeteuk menyadari satu keanehan lagi yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa mobil yang tak ada pengemudinya masih bisa berjalan? Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menggigil dan merinding. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh.

Spontan Leeteuk berteriak kencang saat kekuatan sedikit terkumpul. Bahkan sangat kencang. Melebihi lengkingan suara Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja sebuah wajah nampak muncul di balik jendela mobil itu. Leeteukpun semakin pias saat melihat penampakan sesosok wajah di dekatnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Benaknya semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dalam hatinya terus berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

.

.

"Leeteuk-ssi, tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti orang-orang mengira kalau aku akan memperkosamu. Mobilnya mogok makanya aku keluar dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena aku hendak mendorong mobil menuju bengkel terdekat. Aku sengaja tak membangunkanmu yang sepertinya sangat lelah. Jeongmal mianhe."

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Anyeong, kali ini author gelo muncul lagi dengan cerita drabel. Kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah KangTeuk. Salah satu tokoh yang author senengin selain Taemin, Kibum Suju dan Jaejoong. Tapi sayang banget cerita KangTeuk semakin jarang banget nongol dimana-mana. Baik itu di ffnet ataupun dipublish story manapun. Padahal ulang tahun angel without wing 1 Juli kemarin berharap banget kalau bakal banyak cerita tentang Leeteuk tapi ternyata banyak perubahan. *nangis dipojokan bareng Ddangkoma.

Karena itu makanya author langsung bikin cerita tentang sang leader. Aslinya sih au dipublish kemarin waktu ulang tahunnya Leeteuk tapi ternyata molor ampe seminggu. Mianhe. Akhir-akhir ini makin males bnget bikin cerita. Lagi pengen baca ajh. Apalagi katanya sider dan bashing makin merajalela. Jadi makin males wat bikin cerita lagi. Padahal ada beberapa fict yang udah tiga perempat jalan untuk dipublish. Huft. Semoga ajah author nggak banting setir jadi reader sejati deh.

Meski gitu author sangat berterimakasih banget buat / YunieNie / hani107 dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "**drabble series HanChul : Before Regret**". Author nyadar banget kalau cerita yang HanChul kemarin ancur dan gaje banget. Sepertinya yang drabel ini juga gak kalah ancurnya. Tapi author tetap berharap reader tetep ninggalin jejak, meski hanya sebuah smiley, karena itu sangat menyemangati author untuk tetap ngelanjutin publish cerita author yang lain.

Author juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author yang hampir karatan lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut. bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*


End file.
